tronxyfandomcom-20200214-history
TronXY Setup
'''TronXY''' 3D Printer Setup This page is a setup guide for the TronXY 3D printer series. Most makes and models are included here and each specific model with its special intricacies is described as follows.The differences for these printers is largely build volume and construction. The subtle changes for each one will be listed when they matter. Otherwise the setup is nearly the same. TronXY P802E (or Zonestar, CStar), P802MA, X3 P802E è una stampante 3D di base senza funzionalità di livellamento automatico. Le istruzioni su come costruire questa stampante possono essere qui qui. Once you are sure that it is built correctly. You can begin the bed levelling process. # First prepare your printbed. This is done by either laying down strips of painters tape (green or blue, green tends to be less sticky though), using kapton tape or in some cases, various people have purchased a piece of glass the size of their printbed and used that. # Install and run the print command sender of your choice. ## How to choose one can be found [http://tronxy.wikia.com/wiki/Slicer_Setup here]. # Open your gcode sender and connect to your printer via USB ## Setup for Cura, Repetier, and Simplify3D can be found [[Slicer Setup|here.]] ## The terminal with jog controls should be available to you. A quick way to test your connection is to move the bed back and forth. # Now type the command G28 or press the home (appears like a house with either xyz, or no lettering on it) button, your printer will now find the home for all 3 axes. Now the fun begins. If you have a Z-Limit Switch on your printer. Follow the next steps. If not, skip to part B. Part A: Hardware Calibration . # Move your print head so it is above the printbed by using the +Z buttons. (+10mm should be enough) # Move the head with the controls to the center of the bed. (approximate center is good enough) # Now place a sheet of paper under the head on the printbed this will serve as a reference. # Now carefully lower the Z axis using the controls 1mm at a time until it is close enough to the paper to start using 0.1 increments. ## Keep lowering until you either trigger the Z-limit switch or the paper is unable to move under the head. (BE VERY CAREFUL, move in smaller and smaller increments as you get closer to the bed. You don't want to destroy the nozzle.) ### If you trigger the Z-limit switch (makes a distinct click) and you are above the bed and the paper is not touching the head (should still move freely but some friction should be felt), this means it is too high. Tighten the switch so that it sits lower than before. Hit the Z Home button and repeat the process until the paper and head are barely touching after the home button is pressed. ### If you are touching the bed and the paper is unable to move, and the Z-limit switch is still not triggered, then your switch is too low. Raise the switch higher and repeat the process. # If you can move the paper around but still feel friction of the nozzle then the switch is set correctly. Part B: Software Calibration Si ha logrado exitosamente la parte A, omita la parte B. Some printers may not come with Z-Limit switches, or they may not behave as expected. This is not a problem as it can be overwritten in software. The process for doing so is described as follows. # Move your print head so it is above the printbed by using the +Z buttons. (+10mm should be enough) # Move the head with the controls to the center of the bed. (approximate center is good enough) # Now place a sheet of paper under the printbed this will serve as a reference. # Now carefully lower the Z axis using the controls 1mm at a time until it is close enough to the paper to start using 0.1 increments. ## Keep lowering until you either trigger the Z-limit switch or the paper is unable to move under the head. (BE VERY CAREFUL, move in smaller and smaller increments as you get closer to the bed. You don't want to destroy the nozzle.) ## Now since your Z-Limit switch is behaving incorrectly or is not there you have to be extraordinarily careful here. ### Enter the command M851, the printer should reply with a Z value. #### This is where your printer thinks it is. #### You can observe that it is higher or lower than that. ### Lower your Z until it reaches the 0 value or it reaches the paper. Whichever comes first. ### Now look at the display to see what value the printer believes it's at. ### Take this value that is displayed, this is your Z-offset. Enter it into the Slicer of your choice when creating prints. From now on all your print heights will be offset by this height. Congrats! The hardest part is now over. Now you can move on to easier calibration procedures. Thanks [http://erikkallen.nl/projects/3d_printer/3d_printer_calibration.html erikkallen] for his wonderful blog instructions on how to set this up. If this helped you, make sure to send him a thank you. Bed Leveling After making sure your print head is offset the correct distance from center, the next most important thing is to ensure bed level. Without doing this you'll get sideways prints or the biggest problem, poor bed adhesion. These almost always come back to one problem that is easily solved. Bed Level. Follow the steps below and you'll be printing A+ level prints in no time. Manual Most TronXY printers don't have the auto level option and as such has to be done manually. # With the manual controls on and still connected to your printer, move the print head to a corner of your print bed leaving 10cm on each edge. # Turn the bed level knob in that corner to either loosen or tighten the height so that again, a piece of paper can slide between the head and bed with a little bit of friction. # Repeat this for each corner on the bed. # Repeat the entire 4 corners twice to be super sure. # Done! Easy right? Your bed level should now be level with the head. If you want to be super fine tuning, you can repeat this process but for a smaller diameter on the print bed. Auto-Level Sensor I don't have one or know how exactly this works so I need to figure this out. Or order one. =] Steps per mm Extruder Steps Temperature PID =